demon_howlfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiin Nosotchu
Shiin Nōsotchū is an extremely powerful mage from five-hundred years ago. He was defeated and nearly killed by the head of the Kusaka Clan during this time, until his finding of a Demon Blade that was created by a demon. The demon blade possessed Shiin, giving him the power of a demon as well as an extended lifespan. Though Shiin was put in a seal due to being too powerful 400-hundred years ago, Shiin formed a group of artificial, half-demon, and full demon group that her refers to as Legion. He hold the self-appointed title of Hakaishin. Personality Shiin during his prime was an individual of great terror, being an extremely cruel person, often torturing weaker enemies before killing them in cold blood. He was the leader of a band of mercenaries who often took jobs in assassination, destruction, and carnage, only taking jobs that would let him kill. Shiin was a extremely aggressive man who looked down on most people, especially those weaker than himself. Shiin was a man who couldn't resist a fight, and who constantly sought out strong mages to test his own strength. Was this drive that brought him to the current Kusaka Clan head during their time, the first enemy who he couldn't defeat? When fighting, Shiin was a cold, calculated, and ruthless fighter. His skills in armed, unarmed, and magical abilities made Shiin an extremely feared and deadly person during his Era. Due to his numerous defeats at the hands of the Kusaka Clan, Shiin greatly hates their family. Many who knew Shiin during his time stated that he had a very volatile attitude and many were careful about what they did and said around him. History TBA Magic and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shiin, during his prime was one of the greatest swordsmen in the world, having almost no equal. His skill with a sword were as such that he could defend himself and defeat multiple other master class sword fighters single handedly, without receiving very little if any damage to himself or his armor. He was skill enough to be able to cut through almost any known substance, including dragon scales, a feat that only the most skilled could perform. Shiin was known to be able to draw, attack and sheath his sword before the action could be seen. Iaido Mastery: Another traditional Japanese school of swordsmanship in which Shōjirō has practiced in is "Iaijutsu" which focuses primarily on drawing the sword in such a way that it can actually be used as a combative art. Iaido is primarily used as a feigning technique, meant to surprise an opponent before using more traditional Kenjutsu or Zanjutsu to deal damage, or Kendo to finish an opponent off. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Shiin, along with his sword skills was a very capable hand-to-hand fighter as well. He was known for using an overwhelming style of fighting, using devastating attacks designed to break bones, rip and tear tendons and cartilage, and simply break down an enemy so as not to allow them to continue fighting. Shiin was a master of most hard-styles of martial arts from his time period, and his skills have only improved of the past two hundred years. Immense Strength: Shiin in an extremely strong individual, being able to crush stone and metal alike with his bare hands, as well as being able to lift objects several times his size with no effort seen. His strength was noted many times during his natural life span, it giving him a large standing as one of the most powerful during his life. Immense Speed: Shiin was noted to be one of the single fastest individuals in his prime. His speed allowed him to defeat a small army by himself and before they could even track his movements. His speed was noted mainly in his fighting styles, his speed combined with is strength allowed him to deliver massively powerful attacks faster than most opponents could see. His speed allows him to dodge all but the spells with the widest attack radius without any seen effort on his part. Durability and Pain Tolerance: Due to having been possessed by a Demon Blade created by Azazel, Shiin has a near limitless amount of durability and can tolerate almost any amount of pain. With the combination of his possession, Shiin is able to take an almost unlimited amount of pain and physical punishment to his body. Immense Endurance: Due to his absolutely monstrous amount of magical power, Shiin is able to fight for insane amounts of time. During his life he was able to fight with his ultimate rival for nearly seven days and nights before collapsing from exhaustion. He also possesses an immense amount of physical durability that comes from his many years of physical training. Demonic Magical Power: Shiin, during his life was one of the single most powerful mages, and is considered one of the most powerful in history. His magical power allowed him fight and hold off a single dragon by himself and to deliver a severe injury to the dragon, albeit not killing the dragon. Shiin's power even during his life was said to very cold, highly destructive, as well as being very foul and evil in feeling. His power was greatly augmented by his possession by the Demon Blade, which caused his magical power to grow increasingly darker as the time went by. At his current level of power by just simply releasing the pressure of his magical power can stun, and in certain cases even kill weaker beings. * Second Origin Activation: Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful back-up. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make a S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. Demon Curse: 'is a type of Curse that revolves around the use of demonic powers and abilities. Users of demon curse can channel the powers of demons through themselves to attack and defend with, as well some mages, by going a step further can make a contract with a demon to gain access to their unique powers and abilities. Demon curse is an extremely dangerous type of demonic powers, seeing as if the user isn't careful they will be taken over by their own magic and turn into a demon, but this magic is also extremely powerful, along the user to, in some cases, summon demons to aid them in battle, similar to that of Celestial Spirit Magic. Most long time Demon curse users also tend to eventually start to gain demonic attributes, including a higher need for destruction and death, a highly volatile personality, as well as certain physical attributes including horns and scales. Shiin has a considerable amount of skill in the use of this magic, shown by the fact that he can summon and control demons or at least demonic-like creatures with this magic. His primary use of this magic though is allowing him to use the corpse of an immensely power demonic being to attack and defend with, forming its arms for offense, or its ribs for defense. Masenkō : is one of Shiin's most basic Demon Magic spells. This spell releases a highly destructive beam of magic from his hand(s) that can vaporize most things it comes into contact with  Demon God Subjucation: Demon Corpse: is the name of Shiin's most commonly used spell. This spell affords Shiin the use of a Kishin corpse to attack and defend with. By using his magical power, Shiin can summon the Kishin's body, or just parts of its body, to attack and defend himself with, such as its arms or ribs. The body parts tend to have a ghostly, skeletal appearance to them, except in the case of a full body formation. A full body formation allows Shiin to completely form the Kishin's body to attack, this being the most powerful form of offense, as well as the most costly magical power wise.  Arms- is Shiin's basic form of attack. By forming the Kishin's arm(s), he can direct them to attack by punching; striking, crushing, or any form of arm based physical attack. The arms, while normally skeletal in appearance, by expending more magic, Shiin can summon them with armor or weapons, normally a Japanese katana.  Ribcage- is Shiin's basic form of defense. Shiin forms four ribs form the Kishin's Shiin with the ribcage formed around himself, blocking an attack. Ribcage around himself to protect himself from all directions, Shiin being in the center of the ribcage. This defense is extremely durable, being able to take most hits directly, with little to no effect to the ribs themselves. The only major weakness of this spell is that, if Shiin is removed from inside the formed ribcage, they will disperse, leaving him defenseless.  Upper Body: Incomplete is a more Shiin forming the incomplete upper half of the Kishin. powerful version of formation for the Kishin's body. This spell allows Shiin to form an incomplete form of the Kishin's upper body to attack and defend with. When using this spell Shiin is located in the middle of the upper torso of the Kishin, which is being surrounded by the ribcage, but having the upper half of the Kishin to attack with, as well as this upper half moving with Shiin in his own motions. In this form the upper half has two arms, each wielding a sword made of pure magic. These swords have an immense amount of destructive force behind them, being able to cut through solid stone and metal with ease.  Maju- is a spell only accessible upon the formation of the Kishin's upper body. This spell causes the Kishin the raise on of its arms and forms a tomoe-shaped object to form in the Kishin's palm, which is then released. The object has a decent amount of destructive power, exploding upon impact. This spell is usable by the incomplete armor as well as the imperfect Kishin upper bodies.  Second Version: Imperfect- this spell is an upgraded form of the above spell. In this form, the upper body of the Kishin forms a more complete form, being slightly larger, possessing an increase in strength and offensive and defensive power, having two additional arms for attacking with, and having the upper form of the pelvis starting to form. This form has the same advantages, just with an increase in power.  Demon God: Perfected- is Shiin's most powerful form of the Kishin formations. This spell, Shiin's perfected demon god. When used forms a massive armored warrior, roughly the size of a medium sized mountain. The warrior wears a form of plate armor, similar to what Shiin's himself wears, has a long, tengu-like nose, four arms, two connected to the shoulders, and two connected behind those and each arm wielding a sword. This form has an immense amount of destructive power, being able to destroy a mountain with a single slash of its blades. The giant, while slower, makes up for its lack of speed with its destructive power and the other spells Shiin can channel through the giant.  Kyokumen Maju- is a spell of Shiin's that is only usable once he has formed his complete Demon God. This spell causes the giant to bring its arms above its head, and by clapping its hands together, and then separating them creates multiple curved Shiin using Kyokumen Maju. Jewel-like beads that are then launched forward. The beads have an extreme amount of destructive power, usually exploding upon impact in a large violent explosion, and can be launched multiple times in a row.  Demon God Possession: Incomplete- is the Shiin in his incomplete Demon God Possession form. Ultimate form of Demon Magic. This spell, unlike Demon God Subjucation: Demon Corpse, which controls the Kishin's corpse, this spell can only be used by someone who has perfected the formation of the Kishin. This spell causes the giant's body to disappear, which in turn causes the users body, in this case, Shiin, to glow with an intense black energy around his body before dissipating, revealing Shiin, now with long, near-waist length white hair, a white Japanese style robe with six magatama along the color, he gained a forehead protector-like horn which emerged from the left side of his forehead, and had an upward curve on its right side and a single horn on its left side, his skin has turned black, he has six black orbs of energy that float behind him, and he is now carrying a solid black shakujō. Shiin's abilities are vastly increased in this form.  Enhanced Magical Power: In this form, Shiin's already monstrous magical power is enhanced to an even higher point than before. Many wonder if his magical power is something entirely different in this form.  Enhanced Strength: In this form, Shiin's strength is at the same level of the giant Demon God formation. His strength allows him to break through and shatter almost any form of barrier or defense in this form.  Enhanced Speed: Shiin's speed in this form is augmented to the point that his movements are compared tot hat of teleporting.  Enhanced Durability: In this form, Shiin can take a considerable amount of damage without receiving a single scratch.  Demon God Possession: Perfected this is the most Shiin in his complete Demon God Possession form. Powerful form of Demon Magic. This spell completes the transformation. In this form, Shiin's appearance changes slightly from his previous form. In this form Shiin gains additional magatama markings around his sleeve cuffs and the rim at the bottom of his clothing, as well as his shakujō having changed into a solid black colored staff. Since this form is the ultimate form of Demon Magic, Shiin's abilities are vastly augmented. While in this form Shiin can create an control demonic beings, many of which are considered at the top levels of power.  Overwhelming Magical Power: In this form Shiin's magical power is at a truly monstrous level. The sheer release of his magic crushes and reduces the ground beneath him to nothing. His magic can kill anybody not at a level of power comparable to that of a Wizard Saint.  Augmented Speed, Endurance, Strength, and Durability: Shiin's speed, endurance, strength, and durability are increased to levels far beyond that of any human. His speed is so great that he can create after images just by simply stepping to the side. His endurance is great enough that he can use multiple high level spells one after another without any sign of tiring. His strength and durability allow him to rip anything in half with his bare hands, as well as take spells of legendary power almost unfazed, and continue fighting.  Demon God Army- is the broad name for the abilities granted to Shiin in this form. This spell allows Shiin to summon demonic creatures and control them to attack or defend him. These creatures range from simple lower level demonic spawn, to generals of hell.  Demon God Army: Lesser Demons- is the basic summoned creature. These beings are numerous and take the appearance of small goblins wearing bamboo hats and wield scimitars. They are easy to defeat, but can commonly overwhelm an enemy because of their extreme amount of numbers. These creatures take very little magic power to maintain.  Demon God Army: Mid-level Demon- is a more powerful summoned creature. This being is considered the Lesser Demons superior. This being is a larger goblin in appearance, wielding two large scimitars, and is extremely fast and very strong. This being is much harder to defeat, and has a masterful level of skill in swordsmanship. This creature takes a moderate amount of power to maintain and restore if injured or defeated.  Demon God Army: Sentinel- is one of the most powerful The Demon God Army Sentinels. Class of creatures summoned by Shiin in this form. These beings, usually four at a time, while slow because of their size, being about a third the size of the giant, are extremely powerful, able to strike with extreme amounts of force. They act as guards to Shiin, Staying within a close proximity to his person, about 10 meters (roughly 33 feet), unless commanded by Shiin to move. The creatures take a large amount of magic power to maintain and fix if injured or destroyed.  Demon God Army: Demon Sage: Kishin-one of the most powerful creatures the Shiin can summon is one of the four great demon sages. This being has the appearance of an old man with three vertical eyes, a long white beard, a cloak with multiple white dots on it, and has no visible legs. The sage, referred to as Yuuri by Shiin possesses immense abilities, being able to move at high speeds and has incredible physical strength. Yuuri is one of the most costly beings magical powers wise to summon and maintain, and costs even more to allow his transformation in his Empowered form.  Empowered Form- is an enhances state of being for Yuuri. In this form his appearance changes drastically, his eyes taking on a Yuuri in his empowered form. Triangular shape, his hair flairs about wildly, his hands take a more defined shape, having four fingers and a thumb, he gains two medal rings around his wrists, his teeth become sharper, and he starts to form some leg like appendages. In this form his abilities are augmented. He has increased speed and strength, and can release concentrated blasts of energy from his palms.  Demon God Army: Grand General- the most powerful creature that can be summoned by Shiin. The Grand General is a being roughly half the size of the giant. The General has the ability to create Lesser Demons at will. It carries a massive double-edged broadsword to fight with. The General has an immense amount of power, being able to cleave a mountain in half with little effort, and has an incredible amount of speed, despite its size. The Grand General is the most costly on all Shiin's creatures to summon and maintain, as well as to repair any damage done to its body. Destruction of this creature causes a sever backlash of magical power consumption, taking roughly a third to half of the casters max magical power. * 'Equipment Sword: Shiin was often seen wielding a sword in combat. His sword was of Japanese design having a basic design, a square hilt and tsuba with red diamond marking on the hilt. Demon Blade—'Shishinki': is the name of the Demon Blade—Shishinki Demon Blade created by a Demon that has since possessed Shiin for over two hundred years. It has Japanese-style straight blade, and the hilt is a pearl color, leading to a large rounded pommel, incrusted with a large pearl like gemstone. Shishinki is a sentient blade, like most of demons are. It is a highly destructive and death loving being, often having possessed weaker individuals to do nothing more than kill. Shishinki has the ability to transform the possessed into half-demons, or artificial demons, but can give those demonic abilities, as well as allowing them to easily access the nether realms. One of the most powerful abilities of Shishinki is the ability to torn those on the verge of death into artificial or half-demons, or to give humans with corrupt souls demonic powers. It was through this ability that allows Shiin to create Legion. ' Stalker Mask: ' Were some one for the most dangerous of the tribes. They were very proud of their assassins who used Teleportation Magic to get in close to their enemies. They kept to themselves hiding in mountains and caves until they were wronged by another tibe or anyone who dared to enter their lands. 'Teleportation Magic: '''This Magic allows the user to teleport himself/herself, along with others (provided he/she is in solid contact with them), to any given location. The limitations of this Magic have not been revealed yet. '''Stalker Beast: ' Category:NPC Category:Male Characters Category:Nine Mask Legion Category:Casters